theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon the Next Generation
Pokemon the Next Generation is to be an upcoming television anime series starring the voice talents from Josh Keaton, Cindy Robinson, Stuart Zagnit, Greg Abbey, Lisa Ortiz, Darren Dunstan, Bella Hudson, Veronica Taylor, Kate Higgins, Debi Derryberry, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Tara Charendoff, Jessica DiCicco, Eric Stuart, Rachael Lillis, Ikue Otani, Heather Lee Quick, Megan Hollingshead, Michele Knotz, Jerry Lobozo, Pete Zarustica, Scottie Ray, Kayzie Rogers, David Wills, Michael Haigney, Matthew Milter, Tony Salerno, David Brimmer, Marc Thompson, Suzy Myers, Suzanne Goldish, Billy Regan, Marc Thompson and also starring Mike Pollock as the Narrator. It's to be put on Cartoon Network 2.0 on January 3, 2020. 'Voice Cast Members' *Josh Keaton as Ash Ketchum, Dawn's husband and Ash Jr. and Olivia's father in this show (voice) *Cindy Robinson as Dawn Ketchum, Ash's wife and Ash Jr. and Olivia's mother in this show (voice) *Stuart Zagnit as Professor Oak (voice) *Greg Abbey as Gary Oak, Misty's husband and Gary Jr. and Janet's father in this show (voice) *Lisa Ortiz as Misty Oak, Gary's wife and Gary Jr. and Janet's mother in this show (voice) *Darren Dunstan as Paul Gunderson, May's husband and Paul Jr. and Katie's father in this show, Himham, Goldude/Geoem/Gravem (voices) *Bella Hudson as May Gunderson, Paul's wife and Paul Jr. and Katie's father in this show (voice) *Veronica Taylor as Ash Jr. Ketchum, Ash and Dawn's twin son and Olivia's twin brother in this show (voice) *Kate Higgins as Olivia Ketchum, Ash and Dawn's twin daughter and Ash Jr.'s twin sister in this show (voice) *Debi Derryberry as Gary Jr. Oak, Gary and Misty's twin son and Janet's twin brother in this show (voice) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Janet Oak, Gary and Misty's twin daughter and Gary Jr.'s twin sister in this show (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Paul Jr. Gunderson, Paul and May's twin son and Katie's twin brother in this show (voice) *Jessica DiCicco as Katie Gunderson, Paul and May's twin daughter and Paul Jr.'s twin sister in this show (voice) *Eric Stuart as Brock, James and Squirtle (voices) *Rachael Lillis as Jessie (voices) *Ikue Otani as Pikachu (voice) *Heather Lee Quick as Officer Jenny (voice) *Megan Hollingshead as Nurse Joy, Cassidy and Duplica (voices) *Michele Knotz as Piplup, Cacnea, Mudkip and Mime Jr. (voices) *Jerry Lobozo as Hambo (voice) *Pete Zarustica as Harambe (voice) *Scottie Ray as Silver Ketchum, Ash's father, Dawn's father in law, Delia's husband and Ash Jr. and Olivia's grandfather in this show (voice) *Kayzie Rogers as Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, Dawn's mother in law, Silver's wife and Ash Jr. and Olivia's grandmother in this show (voice) *David Wills as Drabasaur (voice) *Michael Haigney as Psyduck, Blaine, Snorlax, Muk, Primeape, Seel, Charmander, Dewgong and Draysaur (voices) *Matthew Milter as Dragonusaur (voice) *Tony Salerno as Rodney (voice) *David Brimmer as Marobone (voice) *Marc Thompson as Cuwak (voice) *Suzy Myers as Pikavee (voice) *Suzanne Goldish as Raivee (voice) *Billy Regan as Weepinsprout (voice) *Marc Thompson as Victreesprout (voice) *Mike Pollock as the Narrator (voice) *Tom Wayland as Charmander/Charmeleon and Blastoise (voices) *Shin'ichirō Miki as Charizard (voice) *Craig Blair as Wartortle (voice) *Jay Goede as Mewtwo and Dr. Fuji (voices) *Dan Green as Entei, Magikarp, Gyarados and Growlithe (voices, succeeding from the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) *Wayne Grayson as Lt. Surge (voice, succeeding from the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) *Dean Galloway as Meowth (voice, succeeding from the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) *Haven Paschall as Serena (voice) *Jimmy Zoppi as Raymond, Snubble, Munchlax, Torkoal, Torterra, Palpitoad, Blaziken, Carnivine, Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, Muk, Grimer, Cubone, Shellder, Graveler, Snorlax and Rug-A-Smug (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) respectively) *Leah Applebaum as Erika, Natalie, Suzie and Rita (voices) *Richard Horvitz as James Jr., Jessie and James's twin son and Chloe's twin brother and Ash Jr., Olivia, Paul Jr. and Kaite's evil enemy in this show (voice) *Lara Jill Miller as Chloe, Jessie and James's twin daughter and James Jr.'s twin sister and Ash Jr., Olivia, Paul Jr. and Katie's other evil enemy in this show (voice) Ash and Dawn Ketchum * Their twin son: Ash Jr. Ketchum *Their twin daughter: Olivia Ketchum Gary and Misty Oak * Their twin son: Gary Jr. Oak * Their twin daughter: Janet Oak Paul and May Gunderson * Their twin son: Paul Jr. Gunderson * Their twin daughter: Katie Gunderson Ash Jr.'s starter Pokémon * Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard * Squirtle/Wartortle/Blastoise * Bulbasaur/Ivysaur/Venusaur * Himham/Hambo/Harambe Olivia's starter Pokémon * Delitty/Skitcatty * Prinlup/Empolup * Drowno/Hypzee * Voltrode/Electorb Gary Jr.'s starter Pokémon * Wartle/Squirtortle/Warstoise * Grownine/Arcalithe * Pikabuzz/Raibuzz * Bulbamander/Bulbameleon/Bulbazard Janet’s starter Pokémon * Pikavee/Eechu * Bayrita/Chikoleef * Ralia/Kirlts *Drabasaur/Dragobasaur/Bulbanite Paul Jr.'s starter Pokémon * Goldude/Gravem/Geoem * Deweel/Seegong * Cuwak/Marobone * Ninepix/Vultales Katie's starter Pokémon * Oddoom/Glooish/Vileoom * Primekey/Manape * Weepinsprout/Victreesprout * Cloyder/Shellster Jessie and James of Team Rocket *Their twin son: James Jr. * Their twin daughter: Chloe Chloe's starter Pokémon *Arbkins/Ekbok James Jr.'s starter Pokémon *Weefing/Koffzing Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 Category:Pokémon anime series Category:Next Generation